Mad Madelyne
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: Recently changed Mady has a problem or two. She's running from the one who changed her, trying to blend in, and hoping to avoid notice. Now with two psychotic twins after her and one rather sinister vampire on her trail she's about to have more trouble.
1. Introduction

_Hello everyone, a brief author's note before we begin. First of all I'd like to thank my beta reader **MollIsPsychotic** for making this Introduction so much better than the original. I hope you enjoy this and reviews are most welcome. Cheers._

* * *

"Madelyn for God's sake do something different with your hair for a change!" Madelyn Brie Chase woke with a start from her shattering, disjointing, and confusing dreams. Slowly the clouds of the dream scape faded from Madelyn's mind. She wasn't home, her mother wasn't going to tell her to do something different with her hair now, seen as her hair was short now, plus there was the fact that she wasn't human anymore.

Mady, as most people called her, dressed quickly, after she had washed her hair, and tried to avoid any of the unpleasant thoughts. Then, as she was drying her hair, she looked in the mirror for the first time since she had been changed and what she saw looking back at her caused her to gasp.

The hair-dryer fell to the floor with a thud, just missing her feet. Mady stared at the reflection. The barely chin length hair floated in a tousled golden-brown halo around the face. The eyes had changed from a mostly brown hazel to pure green. Her own reflection stared at her in wonder.  
Madelyn slowly picked up the hair dryer and shut it off. She unplugged it and rapidly shoved it in a drawer. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and ate breakfast trying to distract herself. It didn't work. The knowledge of her transformation was seared on her brain. No one from her old school, or even Mady herself, would ever recognize the girl in the mirror or even consider the fact that this girl was Madelyn Brie Chase. The Madelyn everyone knew and loved had straw blond hair that was always braided and who always kept her brown eyes down. This new Madelyn was someone completely different from the girl she used to be; or rather something. A vampire.


	2. Breathe

_Once again I'd like to thank my beta-reader** MollIsPsychotic **for making this chapter better than the original. I hope you enjoy this and please review. Also just in case you didn't know I don't own any of this. Cheers!

* * *

**  
**_

_Breathe_

Madelyn made her way up the steps and into her new school relatively quickly. She looked around and quickly found the main office. When she went in, she saw a middle aged woman, with thick black hair and half moon glasses, look up at her. After a long pause Mady was asked impatiently, "Who are you?"  
"Madison Grey," Madelyn said, having practiced at her new life for quite a bit. "My papers were faxed in last night."  
The woman, with the name plate of, Mrs. H. Ward, rifled through the pile of papers on her desk and finally came up with a sheath of them paper clipped together. "Yes, here we are. Madison Lynn Grey age seventeen and a junior. I see you have no athletic record or interest in any other extracurricular activities at your old school, well you can always try out here. You seem to have good grades in math and science... Oh and an above average grade in history, plus excellent English grades. Right now we have you in…" The secretary trailed off mid sentence digging for another paper. Finally she found it and pulled it triumphantly from the stack. "Algebra II, Biology II, AP US History, and English 12 as well as an art class. I am guessing that is correct?"  
"Yes ma'am," Madelyn told her properly.  
"Here you go then," the woman said handing Madelyn her schedule. "You have lunch right after second period." Madelyn exited the cramped office with her messenger bag on her hip and her schedule in hand. Her first class of the day was AP US History. It went as well as could be expected for a first day as did second period Algebra II. She really disliked anything that mixed letters and numbers, and she could stand History, but thankfully for her the teachers were good in both. In fact the Algebra II teacher was fresh out of college and had potential. For lunch Madelyn had tossed half a sandwich and an apple in a paper bag but her stomach was twisting so much with nerves that she wasn't even hungry, plus she had already 'eaten' that morning. She sat down at a table and instead of eating, she pulled out a notebook and her mp3 player and began to draw in the margins of her history notes.  
Madelyn was startled out of her daydream when a plastic tray clacked down on the table. She looked up to see a blonde haired girl sit down. Madelyn pulled out her ear buds regretfully and the girl smiled. "Hello, I'm Elena. Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"Madison Grey," Madelyn said cordially. Two other girls came to sit down, one with flaming red curls surrounding her happy face and one who looked vaguely Egyptian plus she also had a more intellectual look about her.  
"I'm Bonnie," the red head said cheerfully.  
"Meredith," the dark haired girl said by way of introduction. Of the three Madelyn was beginning to like Meredith the best just because of the silent and thoughtful aura around the other girl that was easy for Mady to relate to.  
"Madison Grey," Madelyn said again.  
"So do you like it here Madison?" Bonnie asked and Madelyn felt a headache beginning to form.  
"I'm not sure yet," Madelyn said and then mentally slapped herself. If she wanted to be left alone she could have just said yes and been done with the chatter.  
"What classes do you have?" Bonnie asked, seeming determined to carry on a conversation.  
"AP US History, Algebra II, Biology II, English 12, and Art," Madelyn said as a dark haired boy sat down. It took all Madelyn's will power not to tense. Her instincts were telling her this was a vampire.  
"Are you a senior then?" Elena asked, butting in on her thoughts.  
"Junior," Madelyn said shortly and abruptly. Then she grabbed her things and politely excused herself from the table. She hid out in the hallway until the bell rang and hurried into Biology II with a sigh of relief. Biology II went well, but the moment Madelyn entered English class she knew it was going to be a long lesson. Meredith and the vampire boy from lunch were in it but thankfully Bonnie and Elena were not. There was not teacher in the class as the bell rang and Meredith, seeing her confusion, motioned Madelyn into a seat next to her.  
"Ms. Greene is always late," Meredith told Madelyn. Mady couldn't stop the smile that slipped across her face. English wasn't as bad as Madelyn had first thought as she spent most of the lesson been filled in by Meredith and Art was a great way to end the day. It was only as she got outside of the school building that the trouble began...


	3. Danger Up Ahead

_Once again I want to give a great big thanks to my beta **MollIsPsychotic**. Without her this story would not be half as good as it is now.

* * *

_

_Danger Up Ahead_

{Stefan's POV}

A lot of girls were swooning as they walked out of school as the local mysterious hottie, Damon Salvatore was waiting outside which was odd in itself. He was half heartedly flirting with a girl when he saw his younger sibling Stefan Salvatore come into sight. Damon pushed the young blonde away and glared at his brother. Stefan didn't feel bad about lingering with Elena, who Damon also had a crush on, just to annoy his older brother but something about Damon's expression told him it wouldn't be a good idea this day. It was pretty obvious that Damon was angry and when Damon was angry it wasn't wise to test him, unless you had a death wish. As Stefan walked down the steps to the secluded area where Damon stood he saw the new girl, Madison, make her way down the stairs quickly. He paused as one of the boys stopped her in her steps and give her a flirty smile that reminded him of something his brother would pull and whisper something inaudible in her ear. The response to whatever he had said was loud enough that everyone in the vicinity could hear. "Yes and when life gives you melons you know you're dyslexic jerk." she retorted and went to wait by a tree. Stefan had to hide a smile as he joined his brother. Ordinarily Damon would have been smirking, ready to annoy his younger sibling in any way possible, but today his brother was radiating malign energy.  
"What?" Stefan asked, trying to hide his impatience. He had planned to spend the afternoon alone with Elena and whenever Damon showed up his plans tended to get ruined.  
"Please tell me you aren't as stupid as I think you are little brother?" Damon asked sharply. That didn't mean anything in particular to Stefan; his older brother always seemed to think he was stupid. The tone, however, caught his attention. It was lacking some of its usual malice.  
"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, watching Elena walk over to Madison followed by Bonnie and Meredith. He gave his love a quick wave but was brought back to his senses with a harsh cough.  
"Seriously you are just going to let your girlfriend hang out with an unknown vampire..." Damon said. "I mean if you want a repeat of the Katherine incident go ahead but..." Damon trailed off, smirking. Stefan felt his good mood at the sight of Elena evaporate. Could Madison really be a vampire? He had seen her for five minutes at lunch and had a whole class with her. How could Damon notice in six seconds what he had missed in over an hour?  
"Wha-" he started just to be interrupted by Damon.  
"Wait a second... You actually didn't realize that Madison was a vampire did you?" he said with a wide grin.  
"You're lying," Stefan said flatly after a moment of contemplation.  
"I never lie little brother," Damon replied.  
"How do I know that wasn't a lie?" Stefan retorted, still watching Madison and Elena closely.  
"Don't believe me then," Damon said. "See for yourself what happens, but if anything happens to your dear Elena don't blame me!" By the time Stefan turned around Damon was gone.


	4. Differences In Opinion

**Author's Note:** I don't own but once again thanks to _MollIsPsychotic_ for being an awesome beta and making this better than it was to start with!

* * *

_Differences In Opinion_

Madelyn was crouched in the woods over the lifeless body of the deer. Its neck was broken and as she wiped the blood from her mouth she pondered just how easy it was to take a life; too easy like this. Others had proved it time in time again. When Emma's murder was a shock point for Mady. Emma Bridges had been a vampire for less than a week. Everyone knew the young vampire girl was going to be special but she was slightly out of control. Cassandra hadn't cared. Emma was just a problem. The only thing she was doing for her was jeopardizing their hidden life. Too many bodies had being found and people were starting to ask questions. Ryker and Rayne, the twins, were sent to take care of the problem. Unlike the rest of them, Mady had actually liked Emma and had gone to warn her before the twins had gotten there but it had been too late. That night had changed everything.  
Madelyn stood, leaving the body for any scavengers, and brushed damp leaves from her new jeans. The night was cool but peaceful and Mady liked it that way. This far into the woods cars were a distant whisper and you could almost believe that you were completely isolated from society. Honestly Madelyn thought it would be safer for everyone else if she was completely isolated. Actually it might be safer for her too. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that at first she didn't notice the dove. Later she would curse her mistake but for now it meant nothing. It was sitting perched on a branch above her, perfectly silent. At first Madelyn thought nothing of it. It was, after all, just a bird. A dove couldn't possible harm a vampire. Then a little note of suspicion wormed its way into her mind. She remembered that Rayne had favored a dove form. Madelyn watched the bird intensely. The bird watched Madelyn in the exact same way.  
A feeling of unease rushed through her. Madelyn snatched up a stick and tossed it at the dove. It didn't move. "Get away," Madelyn yelled and the bird shot off at the sound of her voice. In that moment she felt silly. It was just a silly bird and not a vampire. She would have known if it was a vampire. With a shaky laugh Madelyn ran through the woods at a smooth but measure pace to her temporary home. Once inside she left out a sigh of relief. Everything was exactly as she had left it. No one had come looking for her. That was good. She thought she was safe, but she hadn't noticed the crow. It was another mistake that would cost her later but for now she was simply giddy with the relief of surviving a day unnoticed.


	5. Black As Night

A big thank you goes to my beta reader _MollIsPsychotic_ for editing this and making it better and sorry for not posting this sooner!

* * *

_Black As Night_

{Damon's POV}

He watched as Madison entered her house, shutting the door behind her but forgetting to lock it. Stupid girl. He shook his head. She wasn't going to last long if someone was after her. He took off from the branch he was perched on and flew for a bit, landing deeper into the forest. That was when he sensed it; there was another vampire. He shifted, his lip curled up in a silent snarl. He doubted this trespasser was anywhere near as strong as him but that didn't mean he had to tolerate whoever it was. Another concern came to him a moment later. Stefan was out tonight. Damon shook his head, pushing that concern out of his mind. He wouldn't give a second thought if his little brother got himself killed? Damon managed to fool himself for five whole minutes before he headed off to find Stefan. Even then he tried to convince himself it was just because he didn't want anyone but himself to kill his little brother.

{Madelyn's POV}

She tried to stay inside but it was a worthless attempt. She was too worked up after the sighting of the dove that may or may not have been Rayne to even sit still. Finally she gave up with a defeated sigh and stalked outside, locking the door behind her. The woods were cool and dark and Madelyn felt better almost at once and less exposed. She made her way farther into the trees, enjoying the silence and peace. The calm atmosphere didn't last at all.  
She had only been in the woods for a few minutes when feelings of fear and unease began to rush through her. An owl hooted not far away from Mady causing her to flinch. She took a deep breath and shifted into a red tailed hawk. Her hawk form had good enough vision and the moonlight was bright enough that she could even see where she was going. That was when the owl took off in pursuit. For a moment Mady allowed herself to think it was a normal reaction until she felt the wave of power coming off the owl. There was only one vampire it could be; and that was Ryker. Rayne's ruthless twin was chasing her.  
The owl wrapped it's talons around her hawk form and she plummeted to the ground. She shifted back with a cry of pain, Ryker pinning her to the ground. His eyes were bright with hate and Mady felt a glimmer of fear blossom deep in her chest. "She said to bring you back but I don't think she would care if it was dead," he hissed with a smug grin. Mady knew in that instant that what was coming wasn't good. She struggled but it was no use, he was way stronger than her. Ryker's fangs sank deep into her throat and he began to drink. Madelyn thrashed as she felt her life and her blood being drained from her.  
She felt another powerful sense come close and Ryker looked up, his lips red with her blood. The sight made Mady feel even weaker than she had ever felt before. Ryker snarled, a harsh sound from the back of his throat. His face was that of a monster. She saw him move toward something but as she blinked he was tumbling backwards to the ground. When he tried to get up a booted foot kicked him on the head. He slumped to the ground, lifeless. Mady pulled herself weakly to her knees and looked around. There was no one there unless a crow counted, but she shrugged it off. She pushed all of her suspicions away and brought her mouth to Ryker's bare throat. A few swallows later she decided that she needed to pull herself away as she was in disgust and then slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Underestimations

_Underestimations_

{Damon's POV}

She was pathetic. Alison, or whatever her name really was, was probably the only vampire he had met that could actually be weaker than Stefan, if that was possible. At least the real threat was dead. Madison on the other hand probably wouldn't be waking any time soon. Well that is what he thought until a few moments later when he was forced to revise his opinion as she shifted restlessly, eyelids flickering slightly. Damon hesitated as she shifted again, some inner voice that he thought he had snuffed out years ago whispering that getting close to her was a bad idea. Still Damon wasn't prone to listening to his conscience so he landed on the ground, shifting before making his way over to the girl. He brushed a hand over her shoulder lightly, almost curiously, and the girl reacted.

Madison's eyes flew open about the same time that her fist connected with Damon's face. He reeled back, quickly with an angry hiss, eyes darkening marginally. "That," he snapped. "Was a mistake." He expected the girl to cower back or flinch, just a couple of the things Stefan would have done if he was faced with his furious older brother. Obviously it was Damon's day for surprises.

Madison lurched to her feet, eyes blazing bright into his. Her green eyes were the same brilliant shade as an off brand highlighter but there was no power behind them. She was weak, practically helpless. Damon also rose to his full height, causing her to look away, head dropping slightly. It was subtle but it was definitely a defeat on Madison's part. Once again, proving Damon's point; pathetic. Still something seemed off about her posture. Damon shifted position slightly and her booted foot came up to slam him hard in the ribs. This time he was well and truly furious.

Madison spun around to run, her golden-brown hair flying around her face, but before she could even start running Damon tackled her from behind. They both hit the ground hard, Madison's breath snapping out of her in a startled gasp. She tried to slam an elbow back into his stomach but had no room to do so. Damon had her pinned, unsurprising to him guessing the age difference between them. He had much more experience. "Now are you going to tell me what exactly you're doing here or do we have to do it the hard way?" he asked sharply, pulling Madison to her feet. Her eyes met his, emerald green and defiant. Her jaw clenched and her whole posture was rebellious. Damon searched her face for any sign that she was going to back down, yet found none. Foolish child.

"Fine," he said as if he hadn't a care in the world. "The hard way it is." His eyes turned golden with compulsion as he pushed at the edge of her mind. It was unfamiliar territory but it shouldn't have been hard to breach, especially in her weakened state, but Madison had a stubborn streak the size of Texas. Her eyes glimmered highlighter green again as she summoned her own much weakened powers in a fit of stupidity or thoughtless determination. Damon knew what was going to happen before it did and watched with mild interest as she crumpled to the ground. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. With that in mind Damon sighed and picked Madison up, heading for the boarding house. There was no way he was letting the little twerp out of his sight until he knew what was going on.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter. My beta reader got a little held up and it took me a bit to get this chapter to her also. I own nothing but Mady  
_


End file.
